


entirely bonkers

by ItsLexAgain



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alice in Wonderland References, Character Study, F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexAgain/pseuds/ItsLexAgain
Summary: he has a lovely face, with wrinkles around his eyes. looking into them makes you see wonderland's skies. || poem





	entirely bonkers

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my dearest reader. i wrote this little poem about my endearing boy, jervis tetch. to honor his role in "gotham" i tried to rhyme, and i hope that all my tears and struggles weren't for nothing. with these words i say: enjoy yourself.

|entirely bonkers|

lovely face with wrinkles around the eyes

looking into them makes you see wonderland’s skies

deep within them, right there in the iris

one look, and he’ll creep into you like a virus

right there in his hands, listen to the watch

and you’ll sit at his table, eating butterscotch

the way it’s ticking, striking every hour pass

forcing you to see everything through his eyeglass

this engaging sound, how it synchronizes with your heartbeat

and you hear him whisper little nothings, like “you’re sweet-

you remember me of my dearest girl, and how it’s been,

as she was still alive and my lovely little queen.”

he tells you stories, endearing and dark

and you get a look at his manic mind, just a spark

how he loved her and she refused to see 

that he wouldn’t give up and purred poison into her tea

“you’ll beg like her” he says “for the antidote”

while ravishing you, his hands around your throat

not one word would pass your lips

not even after kissing you with his’

while slowly fading away into the abyss

you recognized one last thing you have missed 

this lovely face, framed with brownish locks

in sweet bliss while listening to the music box

isn’t seeing this world as it is

there was created a new one and it was only his:

in which hearts are torn into rabbit holes

finding the grinning cat seems to be part of the goals

here it’s not a crime to get drunk with a blue caterpillar

not even running around, getting titled as a killer

singing: “we’re painting the roses red!”

and it should not sound like a thread

but it perhaps won’t get any better

because you’re alice and he is the mad hatter


End file.
